I Don't Fly
by Jenn-pen
Summary: Len is constantly followed by his horde of fangirls. I can't help but notice every single one of them has something that he likes. If all girls are birds, then I must be freaking flightless. RinxLen Oneshot


Jenn: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic!

Rin: The one where I'm flightless?

Jenn: … Don't worry, I feel your pain.

Rin: Yaay! DISCLAIMER TIME.

Jenn & Rin: Jenn-pen does not own Vocaloid. If she did, Rin and Len would have become a couple a long time ago.

------

(Rin's POV)

I rested my head on my desk in tiredness. It was yet another boring, boring day. Wake up, eat breakfast, shower, walk over to Len's house…

Len's my childhood friend, and neighbour. Somehow, we look alike, but we're not related. In my opinion, Len looks a thousand times better than I would ever look.

Speak of the devil, here he comes now, with all his horde of screaming fangirls. Fine, not exactly screaming. But the classroom was a LOT more quiet without them. I preferred it that way.

As I stared, glassy eyed, at his procession, I realized something startling. In a bad way.

Everyone there has something I don't have. That's why they have a better chance at him.

Unable to tear my eyes way from his fangroup, my hand mechanically retrieved my yellow iPod nano with the orange stickers and pushed the earbuds in my ears. Somehow, it was set on shuffle, and the very first song was so fitting to me that I wanted to laugh.

"_I Don't Fly_."

Tears started to form, as my lips mouthed and softly sung the words.

_The flightless bird envies the flying birds_

I descended into my own hole of self pity. Why me?

_Looking up into the huge sky_

_The bird laments over who she is_

Why? Why me of all people? Why can't I have what they have?

_Ahh everyone else is so fortunate_

_Why is it only me with these wings?_

Yes, why is it me? As I started to examine Len's fangirls more closely, I started to identify a few reasons.

_Those who can fly gracefully high_

_Are passing me by one by one_

Firstly, I, Kagamine Rin, have almost no chest. I have an A cup, which sucks.

Even Miku has more than me! She probably has a mid B or something! Don't get me started on Luka, or Meiko! I know Len likes them!

Secondly, I think I'm stupid.

I can never get academic prizes, but my marks are average. Something to be glad for, I guess. Passable, meh, boring grades, no honours, no scholarships, no prize presentations.

Thirdly, I have ultra short hair.

I know Meiko has short hair, but she has the boobs to make up for it! Look at Neru! Look at Haku! What to they have in common? Long, LONG HAIR! Beautiful, long, silky hair that Len would probably long to run his hands through!

See, everyone's better than me!

_I don't care, that's life!_

_Pretending to be strong…_

I had stood up at this point, head still looking at my feet, and I think that's when Len FINALLY noticed me. At that point, I didn't, and couldn't give a shit.

_To be honest I can't fully accept it…_

A tear rolled down my cheek, and I silently dashed out of the room, just as Len called my name and stared wistfully at the direction of my fading footsteps. Or at least I think he did.

Run, Rin, run. Faster. Get away from him...

_The flightless bird noticed that_

_Everything she had said recently were complaints_

I locked myself in a cubicle in the girl's bathroom, and began to sob. It's true, I have been complaining. I looked up desperately for inspiration, for want of a ray of hope to light up my dark soul, but found my gaze trailing to my feet. I couldn't think of anything.

_Depressed and bowing her head,_

_The bird stared at her feet_

"So? What to do, Rin?" I voiced. "Is this really all you can do? Are you really contented to give up and be some sitting duck everybody makes fun of?" I pulled a face, a mimicked the insults of several Len-obsessed fangirls, or even random boys. "Oh, your chest is so flat. You'll have to get a guy drunk to get laid. Aww, your hair is too short. You look disgusting. Even plastic sugery can't save you. Your so average. You suck. Go far, far away from me. Don't touch me! You'll pass me your disease. I don't want to look like you!" Rin reflected on the countless insults and profanities hurled her way, mostly by Len's fangirls. Realization dawned on her. They were all **jealous of her**.

_Ahh that's right! I do have_

_These feet, so I can move on ahead!_

It finally clicked. I'm Rin, and I don't care what they have that I don't! I deserve a chance! Even his fangirls are jealous of me! Hell yeah they better be! I'm way better than the crap most of them are! With newfound determination, I dried my tears and unlocked the stall door. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I convinced myself that I had all I needed with a brief, watery smile, and then dashed out of the door.

_Crossing over fields and mountains_

_Kicking up dirt_

I knew exactly where I was going. The auditorium. That's where Len usually hides from his parade when he gets sick of them.

_I bravely step forward_

_Step by Step…_

I plugged in my keytar and a mike that I had there, drew the curtains partially, and, regardless of whether Len was there or not, began to sing.

(Len's POV)

"Rin? Rin!" Damn that girl, where could she have gone? I scratched my head in confusion. And then I heard screaming.

"LEEEEEEENNNNNN~~"

Holy crap. I so have to hide. So I ran to my usual place, the auditorium. As I sank down on one of the chairs, I heard a keyboard or a keytar start up, and her voice.

_Those who can walk fast_

_Those who can fly_

_Are yet all passing me by_

Rin was singing.

(Rin's POV)

… was that Len's silhouette? No Rin! Concentrate! What you can do!

_Go ahead, don't worry about me_

_Everybody should go at their own pace!_

My voice gained confidence. I sang louder and with more emotion. I added my own words in, slowly, to emphasize to Len how I felt.

_I can't fly, and I damn well can't walk fast_

_But I won't stop, no matter what!_

_I've made up my mind on that!_

"I can sing! I have a voice! I can play my keytar or my guitar anyday! I can run, I can jump! What the hell, I can dance for all the world cares! So, Kagami Len, clear out those ears!"

As I played the ending music on my keytar, I yelled my inner feelings out.

"I know I don't have what you like, I'm not tall and I don't have big boobs, I can't win prizes, I have short hair, and y'know what? I don't give a shit! I'm a flightless bird, and proud of it!"

"I CAN'T FLY, I CAN WALK!!!"

Exhausted by my speech, I played the last few notes with a trembling hand, then sunk down on the stage.

(Len's POV)

…I'm shocked. I'm completely speechless.

… Did I really give her such an impression that I liked girls like that? I feel so bad…

I looked at the blonde, her bow swaying on top of her head, in a crumpled heap on the stage, stroking her keytar gently, a happy, contented, utterly adorable smile on her face.

I decided to approach her. Yes, I know I might get killed. Oh well. Good luck to me.

(Rin's POV)

I am contented. I am proud. I am overall happier.

As I hugged my dear, darling keytar that brought a sort of life to my emotions, I was aware of something warm embracing me.

I was aware of that sexy, sultry voice that brought my nerves on end.

"Baka. Your figure is nice to hold, neh?"

Two warm hands circled my waist and rubbed my stomach. A blonde head nestled in the crook between my left shoulder and neck. Unable to control myself, I let out a barely audible, breathy moan. "Len…"

(Len's POV)

She moaned my name. Damn, this girl turns me on.

"Your hair smells nice, like oranges, and is really soft... Your voice is so sweet and soothing, you're just the right size for me to hug…"

I tilted her chin up and gazed into her melty, vulnerable blue depths.

"Everything about you turns me on. I love you, and whatever that comes with you, even your body. You, Rin, are beautiful." With that, I pressed my lips to her soft, pale pink mouth. Her hands slowly slipped around my neck, pulling me closer. As we part for air, still embracing each other, she closed her eyes and leaned on me.

"I love you."

I nipped her earlobe playfully, and she squeaked. She is so adorable. I whispered huskily into her ear.

"I love you too, I always have, for a long time. Oh, and about your grades, I can always go over and tutor you, neh?"

Her cheeks flushed red, before eyeing me suspiciously.

"And what kind of 'tutoring' would that be?"

Oh, she caught me. Crap.

------

Jenn: Yaay finished~! Well, it's my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! I'm sorry if it was crappy I know the POV switching is kinda annoying and makes you lose track of the story...and even the story, in some parts it's really confusing...but ohwells.

Len: …You better not let any other guy touch my Rinny in your next fanfics.

Jenn: UHH. Yessir. Well anaways, review and you get sugar~

Rin: Or oranges :D!


End file.
